the late night crew at the pool
by happygirl654
Summary: Russ does not know how to swim so snake will try to help him get over his fear and help him swim
1. Chapter 1

The late night crew were at a swimming pool and Cry, Jund and Snake knew how to swim but russ didnt know how to swim so snake will teach him how to swim(with the help of Jund and Cry of course)

*Russ sat on the edge of the pool while cry, jund and snake were in the water*

Snake: Hey Russ come on in.

Jund: Yeah it's ok the water is fine

Cry: uh Russ?

*Russ looked terrified as he looked into the water and he thought he was going to fall in so he scooted back from the edge of the pool and just covered his eyes while looking scared

Cry: hey Russ are you ok? you look scared to go in the water.

Russ: * I can't swim at all, but i can touch the water but just not go in it.

Snake: oh I think you need to be taught how to swim Russ.

Russ: no i seriously I cant swim i will drown if i go in the water.

Snake : Hmm i have a idea *whispers to Jund and Cry*

Cry: Yeah you can do that it will be nice for him.

Jund: I think that is awesome if he needs help we can help also Snake.

*Snake gets out of the pool and sits next to russ. jund and cry follow suit*

Snake: hey russ i know you dont swim but i can teach you how to swim

Russ: ahhhhhhhhhhh noo please no i cant swim!

Snake: its ok get in the water

Russ : *whimpers*

*Jund holds russ and gets him to come in the water and Russ closes his eyes in fear*

Russ: Ahhh I am drowning help me!

Snake : Hey its ok, the water wont hurt you.

*Russ opens his eyes to see that he is in the water while Jund is holding him.

AN: this is my first story sorry if it isnt really good. chapter 2 will be finished soon so this is only the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Cry: ok lets see if he can float on his back.

Jund: thats a good idea lets try that.

*Russ tries to lay on his back but he sinks into the water almost immediatle so snaked goes under the water and brings him up to the surface of the water*

Russ: *gasps for air* I told you i cant swim! i cant do this snake.

Snake: yes you can dont be afraid let's try this again ok Russ?

*this time snake slowly lays Russ on his back in the water while holding him*

Snake: ok your floating on your back how does it feel?

Russ: it feels weird but i don't know if i can do it on my own without you holding me.

Snake: you can do it but i am just helping you get used to the water.

Jund: let's see if he can actually swim now.

*Snake lets go of Russ and doggy paddles around in the water*

Russ: am i swimming yet?

Cry: you're doing the doggy paddle.

Russ: The what?

Jund: you know how dogs swim in the water they paddle around well thats what your doing.

Russ: oh i didn't know dogs did that but ok

Snake ok try to do what i do ok Russ?

Russ :Ok

*Snake does a front crawl to the end of the pool then comes back to Russ*

Snake: Your turn.

*Russ grabs the edge of the pool with one hand while front crawling to the end of the pool then comes back to snake*

Russ: how was that?

Snake: good but don't grab the edge of the pool next time ok russ?

*russ nods then snake takes him out of the water and takes him to a diving board*

Jund: this is a diving board Russ people jump off of this in swimming competitions.

*cry jumps off the diving board to show russ*

Snake: see how cry did that? now its your turn, go on russ.

*Russ goes on the diving board and looks over to where cry,snake and Jund are and he sees a crowd of people staring at him he gets scared but jumps anyway and the crowd cheers for russ*

Snake: good job russ you did it i am proud of you.

*the rest of the day the crew help russ with different swimming moves*

Snake: ok russ this last swimming move is realy fun its called dolphin tail.(not the movie btw)

*Jund and cry show snake and russ the dolphin tale move*

Cry: ok your turn

*russ lays on his back and moves his legs like a dolphins tail*

Lifeguard: attention everyone the pool in now closing please grab your stuff and leave.

Snake: well russ how was that, me teaching you how to swim?

Russ: that was awesome i learned so much from you guys than you.

*Russ comes close to the other crew members and gives them a big hug then they leave the pool*

THE END

AN: ok this was really fun to do also if the late night crew read this for their stream i hope they like it

Anyway R&R (read and review)


End file.
